Tick-Tock Trickery
by Monokuro Kage
Summary: Kiyoko was sure that this mission would be like all others, but somehow, she dragged herself in a life of 'normalacy'. Now with friends who doesn't know the truth and strange feelings of familiarity amongst them, she has to survive a year or two as a hostess and as a undercover agent. Fate really likes to screw people don't they? OC - insert.


**Prologue: Nature's Companion**

Amidst the walls of green and brown splotches, a girl stood in the world of Nature's isolationism. The winds bellow, swaying the leaves, giving them a temporary image of levitation. Suddenly, the girl grabbed her head in confusion, the mess that was her brown and faded green hair, became even messier. She slumped downwards as her small voice was carried on, unheard by all but her only companion Nature.

"_Why can't I reverse everything back to those days?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intertwining Fate **

A female teen, probably seventeen, trudged her way to amongst the bustling streets. People who passed by stared at her strangely or slight distaste, nonetheless, a serene smile was in place. It was strange; she looked like every normal girl. Except that her hair was just well everywhere, and went from the a light brown to green. Her eyes were much the same, though albeit darker. She walked onwards, searching for something it seems, until finally, she saw a giant pink building.

She raised an eyebrow at the building. "Well," she thought, "at least the pink isn't blaring bright."

She entered the area; a wondrous garden surround the school, lush green grass and cherry blossom trees that has already bloomed, amplifying the shades of pink. The girl was humming in elation as soon as she saw the massive display of greenery and plants.

After checking out the conditions of the garden, making sure it's well taken care of, she decided it's high time to enter the building. As she entered she started walking more casually, with arms behind her head and whistling a random tune, but it seemed as if she was in an endless maze, her destination not in sight no matter how many steps she took.

As if the gods had listened to her mishaps, she saw a male (or was it a female?) student heading off to somewhere, maybe she could ask for directions. Speeding up, she called out to the student "Excuse me!"

The student halted and turns around, it was then the strange looking girl noticed she had no Adam's apple, evidently showing that the student was female. The teen coughed a bit before asking "Excuse me…but perhaps you may know the directions to the Principal's office…you see, I'm a new student."

The darker brown haired girl smiled and said "Why don't I lead you to there, it would be better than getting lost even more, when you aren't sure where you are actually going."

The taller female grinned and bowed slightly at the other. "Thanks for helping."

The student smiled in return and led the way, introducing herself along the way "My name is Fujioka Haruhi, yours?"

"Kiyoko, Judakino Kiyoko" The girl, Kiyoko, replied.

And the two continued the walk leisurely in comfortable silence.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!?"

The shout of a frantic blonde resounded through the large room known as 'Music Room No.3'. The blonde ran around in circles, getting more and more of an appearance of someone noticing that tomorrow is the end of the world.

A set of strawberry blond twins smiled a devious smile at one another before they stuck out a leg, causing the blond to fall, finally ceasing his loud screams. The blonde quickly went back to his feet and pointed at the twins accusingly. "That is not how you treat your King!"

"But milord,"

"We were merely-"

"Doing good for the world-"

"By ending your nonsensical rambling."

The twins said, cutting off and continuing at the right moment, as if they were talking as one.

The blonde yelled in frustration and turns around to face a black haired teen with glasses. "MOMMY! Look how badly treated I am!" The blonde called out to the glasses wearing teen.

"That is none of my business." The black haired male replied coldly. It seemed as Tamaki was struck by lightning, momentarily frozen, before going into a corner, depression gnawing him.

The rest of them doesn't seem to care, the twins were even sighing in disappointment at the blonde.

Now, if only Haruhi can come and make the blonde regain his senses.

* * *

Kiyoko was really appreciated Haruhi's help; she would have probably been lost in the huge building without the girl's help.

"Here we are." Haruhi told Kiyoko. From the brief time of leading her they had conversed, and Haruhi had enjoyed the other's presence greatly. She had learned that Kiyoko was a hard core nature-lover and not keen of mankind related objects, unless it was for outfits, and that she was a lively and cheerful person despite her serene disposition.

Kiyoko also enjoyed Haruhi's presence. Haruhi already showed her intelligence when they were talking about nature and told her that she wanted to be a lawyer, which Kiyoko hoped her for the best of luck of obtaining that dream.

When the topic of Haruhi's gender was brought up, she seemed quite shocked that Kiyoko found out about it, until she pointed out the fact that Haruhi has no signs of having an Adam's apple what so ever.

All in all, the two girls got along really well.

So Haruhi promised to wait for Kiyoko and show her the host club, the reason for Haruhi's cross-dressing situation.

And then Kiyoko entered the principal's office, with her first friend waiting for her outside.

Kiyoko seemed to change slightly, serious and guarded, as if entering an important business meeting. There she noticed a man, his back was facing her, but she paid no heed to that fact.

After all, a man who has connections that can even reach her and people alike her is not someone to reckon with.

The man turned around showing someone of authority, with neat dark blonde hair and not too prominent wrinkles.

"So you are the one sent by E.D." the man, Mr. Suoh she remembered from the mission description given to her, said.

Kiyoko nodded curtly in reply and stated "My name is Kiyoko, Judakino Kiyoko, I am a Nature Manipulator."

Mr. Suoh nodded in satisfaction, he wanted someone who isn't too destructive in terms of power but still powerful, since she was the only one available who fitted the description, because most of the Elementalists were doing other missions anyways.

"As you know," the man started off, "there have been strange fluctuations of a dark aura around here these days, and it's not even the usual dark aura given off from the dark magic club. You are to pose as a student here and investigate more about these strange happenings and destroy the source. Once it is destroyed, then you may leave. If you end your high school years before that happened, you may leave and another would replace you, we do not want to arouse suspicions after all."

It was true, with a mission that needs one to be under covered, in a high school no less, there should be a time limit to make sure it won't come off as strange.

"Sir, is there anything else you wish for?" Kiyoko asked Mr. Suoh.

There was a brief pause of silence before the man sighed.

"At all costs, make sure my son is out of harm's way."

She nodded, bowed and left. There were no more words needed to be said.

* * *

After leaving the principal room and reuniting with Haruhi, both girls headed to the host club. The host club had decided to hold an event for today's holiday; it wasn't an important holiday, just an off-day in fact.

"Umm…Kiyoko…I hope you don't mind the others eccentric…or strange, behavior..." Haruhi trailed off as she hoped that the host club won't be too much for Kiyoko.

Kiyoko just smiled "Trust me; I can handle those, unless they harm nature of course."

Haruhi sweat dropped, metaphorically, at the words of her new friend. A hard core nature lover indeed, she thought to herself.

Then Haruhi spotted the sign stating 'Music Room No.3', she stopped in front of the majestic door, just like all the doors in the school filled with the rich. Both girls took a glance at each other and opened the door. What they didn't know was that this was the start of more insane adventures along with new friends. The two female's then stepped into Music Room No.3.

The swirling of rose petals and bright light blinded her. She then saw six boys all positioned and looking at her and Haruhi.

"Welcome."

Somehow, Kiyoko knew that no matter where she goes; someone would always be someone trying to flirt with her.

**AN: Yes that is just the first chapter and prologue. I'll try to make it longer, the fact that I'm going to end at the cliché scene where they say welcome tempted me too much orz. Anyways, this features an OC of mine for a fic called '**Defeated Enemies Defeated Again: The Ending Point **'made by **Mugiwara21**. Try reading the series; it's great I assure you. Also, this chapter is beta-read by the wondrous, amazing Rika-chan24.**

**Hope you like it, remember to R&R!**


End file.
